Weird Artsy Type
by The Luna Complex
Summary: Lily's the "weird artsy type." She draws James a lovely picture.


**Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling. And if you believe that, I have a magical Oreo cookie that will make your hair grow to sell you.**

**Dedication: Sean Waters, whose idiocy inspired me to write this.**

Lily Ann-Marie Evans could be described as the "weird artsy type".

Which is why she is currently sitting on the hard, stone floor of Hogwarts, muggle pencil and sketchbook in hand, drawing an empty corridor.

Well, it wasn't_totally_ empty. Her two good friends were also seated in the corridor in a manner not too unlike her own.

Why? Because they were the "weird artsy type" as well.

A frustrated sort of noise suddenly erupted from the small redhead.

Two heads accompanied by annoyed glares immediately turned her way.

"What now, Lily?" the messy-haired brunette inquired.

"I can't get this angle right..." she muttered in reply, slightly embarrassed.

The two girls shook their head and returned to their work. They knew Lily well enough by now to know that her angles were probably fine. She was just too much of a perfectionist to accept anything less-than perfect.

Lily stuck her tongue between her teeth as she lined her pencil up with the slope of the ceiling and brought it down to her paper.

After she had lightly sketched the line appropriately, she brought her pencil back up to find the correct slope of the floor.

However, it wasn't the floor her pencil found.

It was a foot.

A _foot_.

There was a _foot_ in her view!

She glared at the foot until she heard an oh-so-unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Hey Evans."

She directed her glare up at the owner of the foot.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"The question should be what are _you_ doing here?" he countered.

"I asked you first!"

"I'm not the one sitting in the middle of an empty corridor."

He had a point.

"We're drawing corridors, Potter, now leave before I castrate you with my muggle pencil and _trust me_, those things are sharp."

Being the smart young man he is, he took a few steps back before replying, "What could be more boring to draw than a hallway?"

Lily simply raised a single ginger eyebrow. "What else is there to draw?"

"You could always draw me."

"Pah!" an indignant voice came from down the hallway. "Who would want to draw-"

"Hush, Rae," Lily interrupted, a small smirk making its way onto her face, "If Potter wants to be drawn... let him be drawn."

Three faces stared at her in shock and she fought the urge to break down in laughter.

She turned to a new page in her sketchbook and propped it up against her knees so Potter couldn't see.

She squinted her eyes and pretended to look him over critically.

She drew a small, single line near the bottom of the page, then four more lines branching off.

She looked at the tiny figure for a moment before adding another smaller line branching off one of the branching lines to represent a "wand".

After a few more moments of "careful contemplation", she drew a large circle that took up most of the page and attached it to the figure.

She cocked her head to the side and stared at Potter's face.

She then added glasses and messy hair to the large circle.

She turned the sketchpad around to face Potter.

Her two friends immediately burst out in laughter and James just gaped indignantly at the picture.

"It's a perfect resemblance, no?" she inquired innocently.

"Aren't you weird artsy type so supposed to be _good_ at, you know, art?"

"What are you talking about," asked the smallest of the three, "I think it's perfect."

"No, no, Lis', he has a point," Lily admitted, "It's just a _tad_ out of proportion."

"A tad?" James exclaimed, "Look at that head! I don't think it can even be_called_ a head! More like... a giant circle with glasses!"

"You're right, James. It's much too small."

And with that the three girls gathered their things walked away, chattering happily and leaving behind a gaping James Potter.

**A/N: I didn't like it too much? I just had to write this, though, after a word I won't say out loud named Sean Waters came up to my friends and I this morning when we were doing our hallway drawing for Fine Arts wanting us to draw him. It looked like a pimply stick figure with baggy pants. Perfect resemblance.**

**Review? Please? It'll make me feel better tomorrow when I'm sitting on the uncomfortable floor for 85 minutes tomorrow when I continue my hallway drawing.**


End file.
